The Empath
Streszczenie ''Enterprise'' ma rozkaz ewakułować stację badawczą z planety której słońce, Minara, ma przejść w novą. Kirk, Spock i McCoy przesyłają się na planetę, ale stacja jest już opuszczona. Zorientowawszy się w bliskości słonecznego rozbłysku Kirk poleca, by Enterprise opuścił orbitę, mówiąc, że atmosfera planety ochroni zwiad przez 74.1 godziny słoneczne. Przejrzawszy zapisy zwiad dowiaduje się, że dwóch badaczy, doktorzy Ozaba i Linke, zniknęli w tajemniczy sposób trzy miesiące temu. Wkrótce po dokonaniu tego odkrycia zwiad również znika. Akt I Chwilę później Kirk, Spock, i McCoy znajdują się 121.32 metra pod powierzchnią planety, przeniesieni tam przez energię pokrewną transporterą. Idąc przez jaskinię spotykają humanoidalną kobietę, śpiącą na skalnym podwyższeniu. McCoy chce iść dalej, gdyż wygląda on niegroźnie, ale Spock przypomina mu, że nietoperze piaskowe z Manark IV wyglądają jak kryształowe kamienie, póki nie zaatakują. Kobieta budzi się, ale nie odpowiada na pytania Kirka. McCoy odkrywa, że jest ona pozbawiona aparatu mowy, nie tylko strun głosowych, z czego wniosek, że pochodzi z niemej rasy. Kirk przypomina sobie, że taki gatunek żyje na Gamma Vertis IV. McCoy nazywa kobietę Gem. Nagle ukazuje się dwóch innych humanoidów. Przedstawiają się jako Vianowie, Thann i Lal i dają do zrozumienia, że wiedzą wszystko o członkach zwiadu. Żądają, by Kirk nie przeszkadzał, a gdy podchodzi, powalają go przy użyciu swych ręcznych urządzeń. Kirk mówi, że skoro Vianowie wiedzą, kim są, muszą również wiedzieć, że przybywają w pokoju, a pierwsza dyrektywa zabrania im interwencji. Vians zamykają zwiad w polu siłowym, gdy zwracają się do Gem. McCoy mówi Kirkowi, by nie walczył z polem, gdyż ma ono związek z metabolizmem ciała. Vians korygują hipotezę McCoya mówiąc, że pole żywi się ich siłą i energią ciał, więc im silniejszy opór, tym silniejsze pole. Odchodzą i pole znika. Kirk ma rozcięte czoło, a gdy dotyka Gem by sprawdzić, jak się czuje, dziewczyna wyczuwa jego ból. Gem koncentruje się i dotyka czoła Kirka. Rana przenosi się na czoło Gem. Nie dowierzając własnym oczom Kirk dotyka jej rany i spostrzega krew na palcach. Nagle rana na czole Gem zasklepia się. Obserwujący to wszystko McCoy jest pod wrażeniem jej mocy uzdrawiania i twierdzi, że Gem jest empatką. Jej system nerwowy jest tak wrażliwy, że czuje cudzy ból i staje się on częścią jej, nim go opanuje. Spock namierza trikorderem zaawansowane technicznie urządzenia. Znajdują laboratorium oraz ciała Linke i Ozaby, zamknięte w przejrzystych tubach, skręcone z bólu. Akt II Takie same tuby przygotowane są dla McCoya, Kirka i Spocka. Jeden z Vianów ukazuje się i mówi, że potrzebują więcej testów. Jest niezadowolony ze słabości ich ciał. Gdy Kirk z nim rozmawia, Spock przemyka się z tyłu i stosuje wobec Viana Vulcan nerve pinch. Gdy zwiad ucieka na powierzchnię przejściem zlokalizowanym przez Spocka, Vian wstaje. Wyraźnie nerve pinch na niego nie działa. Dołącza do swego towarzysza i wymieniają spojrzenia, mające znaczyć, że są pod wrażeniem. Na powierzchni Kirk orientuje się, że jego komunikator nie działa. Prowadzi zwiad przez burzę z powrotem do stacji naukowej, gdzie czeka na nich Scotty i dwóch członków ochrony. Spock i McCoy idą naprzód z Gem, ale Kirk spostrzega Vianów i przystaje. Chce do nich podejść, ale powalają go i oznajmiają "Ich wola walki jest ogromna. Ich umiłowanie życia jest wielkie. Są doskonałymi obiektami". Gdy Spock i inni dochodzą do stacji, Scotty i żołnierze znikają. Gem sprowadza Spocka i McCoya z powrotem tam, gdzie Kirk rozmawia z Vianami. Ci mówią, że potrzebują tylko jednego okazu, więc Kirk odsyła pozostałych na statek. Vianowie odtransportowują ich, po czym zabierają Kirka ze sobą. Vians zabierają Kirka z powrotem do laboratorium. Tu, gdzie ciała Ozaby i Linkego są przechowywane jako preparaty, Vians przykuwają półnagiego Kirka łańcuchami za ręce pod sufitem. Mówią, że chcą zbadać jego siłę i wolę przetrwania. Następnie przy użyciu swych urządzeń torturują Kirka. Spock i McCoy zostają przeniesieni do tej samej jaskini, w której pierwszy raz spotkali Gem. Gdy Kirk i Gem również tam wracają, Spock i McCoy zostają uwięzieni w polu siłowym. McCoy dodaje odwagi Gem, która uzdrawia rany Kirka. Gdy kończy, traci przytomność. Ten proces wyczerpuje ją fizycznie i wygląda na to, że doszła do granicy swych możliwości. Vianowie wracają i żądają, by Kirk wybrał następny obiekt ich eksperymentów - Spocka lub McCoya. By uczynić tę decyzję trudniejszą, uświadamiają mu, że istnieje 93% prawdopodobieństwo, iż Spock dozna trwałego uszkodzenia mózgu i na zawsze popadnie w obłęd, a 87% prawdopodobieństwo, że McCoy umrze. Akt III Spock analizuje pozostawiony przez Vianów aparat. McCoy, źle znoszący oczekiwanie na wyrok, mówi, że człowiek nie jest przystosowany do życia pod ziemią. Spock zauważa, że wielu ludzi spędza większość życia pod powierzchnią. McCoy odpowiada [[I'm a doctor, not a...|"Jestem lekarzem, nie górnikiem."]] Spock mówi mu, że nagrał swe spostrzeżenia na trikorderze, więc jeśli Vianowie go zabiorą, Kirk i McCoy będą mogli dokończyć obliczeń i uciec. Kirk ciągle ma bóle, więc doktor zajmuje się nim i podaje mu środek nasenny. Teraz dowodzi Spock, który deklaruje, że pójdzie z Vianami, gdy wrócą, ale McCoy także i jemu wstrzykuje anastetyk, zamierzając poświęcić się za przyjaciół. Wszystko to obserwuje Gem. Zabrany do laboratorium Vianów McCoy zostaje poddany intensywnym torturom. Tymczasem przytomny już Spock zaczyna rozumieć, jak działa urządzenie Vianów. To oni sterują nim, nie mechanizm kontrolny – tych w ogóle nie posiadają. Urządzenia są wyskalowane na schemat energetyczny osoby, która ich używa i uaktywniają się na polecenia mentalne. Znając najlepiej schemat własnych fal mózgowych Spock przestraja urządzenie na ich wzór. Kirk zauważa, że to dziwne, iż Vianowie zostawili im to urządzenie. Muszą wiedzieć, że Spock i Kirk mogliby uciec za jego pomocą, pozostawiając doktora. Spock kończy modyfikację, i mówi, że będą mieli tylko jedno podejście. Sugeruje powrót na Enterprise, ale Kirk woli poszukać McCoya. Spock transportuje Kirka, Gem i siebie do laboratorium, gdzie znajdują Bones na krawędzi śmierci i ani śladu Vianów. Akt IV Spock i Kirk uwalniają McCoya z łańcuchów. Jest w złym stanie; ma słaby puls, uszkodzone serce wybroczyny w płucach, a jego system krążenia w każdej chwili może odmówić posłuszeństwa. Krwawi do klatki piersiowej, ze śledziony i wątroby, a wydajność nerek spadła o 70%. Spock informuje kapitana, że McCoy umiera i najlepsze, co można dla niego zrobić, to mu ulżyć. McCoy udziela pochwały Spockowi za jego stosunek do pacjenta. thumb|McCoy torturowany przez Vianów Kirk sugeruje, ze Gem mogłaby uzdrowić McCoya, ale nie jest pewny, czy to by jej nie zabiło. Ma nadzieję że przymajamniej mogłaby poprawić jego stan na tyle, by można było dokończyć leczenia na pokładzie Enterprise. Nagle pojawiają się Vianowie i zamykają Spocka i Kirka w polu siłowym; żądają, by ludzie nie przeszkadzali Gem w dokonaniu wyboru. Chcą zobaczyć, czy Gem spróbuje pomóc McCoy z własnej woli i czy zaryzykuje życie – to część ich testu. Wyjaśniają też Kirkowi, Spockowi i umierającemu McCoyowi, że oni wszyscy byli częścią eksperymentu. Mają moc ocalenia jednej z ras przed wybuchem słońca, dlatego testują Gem, by sprawdzić, czy jej rasa jest warta ocalenia. Wyraźnie Vianowie chcą być pewni, że nauczyła się, czym jest poświęcenie, wola przetrwania, pasja poznania i miłość życia, dzięki kontaktowi z ludźmi. To dzięki tym wartościom, tłumaczą, cywilizacja może zasługiwać na ocalenie. Gdy tak rozmawiają, Gem zbliża się do McCoya. Vianowie są zadowoleni, że współczucie stało się częścią jej systemu pojmowania świata. Gem kładzie ręce na twarzy McCoya, przejmując jego obrażenia. McCoy budzi się, ale Gem upada, łkając. Próbuje pomóc mu bardziej, ale cofa się ze strachem. Spock zauważa, że Gem nie jest jedyną, która mogłaby ocalić McCoya: oczywiście Vianowie mają dość mocy, by jej pomóc. Vianowie odpowiadają, że życie doktora nie jest ważne, jedynie ich eksperyment. Gem wraca do doktora. McCoy prosi, by go nie dotykała. Jeśli go dotknie, umrze, a on nie chce odbierać życia – nawet za cenę ratowania własnego. Spock pojmuje, ze jeśli on i Kirk wygaszą swe emocje, będą w stanie wyrwać się z pola siłowego. Udaje się im i Spock zdobywa drugie urządzenie kontrolne. Kirk żąda, by Vianowie ocalili McCoya, ale spotyka się z odmową. To, że Gem jest gotowa poświęcić życie, nie wystarczy - ona musi je oddać. Kirk oddaje Vianom ich urządzenia i gani ich. Zapomnieli już, co to ludzkie uczucia i traktują Gem jak okaz laboratoryjny. Oskarża ich o brak współczucia, twierdząc, ze został im już tylko intelekt. Vianowie uzdrawiają McCoya i razem z Gem znikają, udając się na ratunek jej rasie. Drużyna wraca bezpiecznie na Enterprise, który właśnie wszedł na orbitę. Już na pokładzie Kirk mówi, że to dziwne, że przypadek właśnie ich zetknął z Gem. Scotty zauważa, ze musi ona być jak ta 'perła wielkiej ceny' (Ewangelia wg św Mateusza 13:45-46). McCoy jest zadowolony z tego, ze ludzkie emocje przeważyły nad intelektem Vianów. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5121.5. Orbiting the second planet in the Minarian star system. This star has long given evidence of entering a nova phase and six months ago, a research station was established to make close-up studies of the star as its end approaches. Minara is now entering a critical period, and the Enterprise has been ordered to evacuate the station before the planet becomes uninhabitable. Yet our attempts to contact the station's personnel have been, so far, unsuccessful." Pamiętne cytaty "Wygląda niegroźnie." "Nietoperze piaskowe z Manark IV wyglądają jak krystaliczne kamienie... póki nie zaatakują." : - McCoy i Spock "Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja nazwałem ją ''Gem." " Gem, doktorze?" "''Zawsze lepiej niż ''Hej, ty." : - McCoy i Spock "Jestem lekarzem, nie górnikiem." : - McCoy "Zostałem przekonany w taki sam sposób jak pan, kapitanie... hyposprayem dobrego doktora.." : - Spock "Najlepsza obrona to silny atak, a ja mam zamiar zaatakować właśnie teraz." : - '''Kirk' "Umie się pan zająć pacjentem, Spock." : - McCoy "Czy ta arena śmierci, którą zbudowaliście dla własnej przyjemności, zapobiegnie katastrofie?" : - Kirk "Jeśli śmierć to wszystko, co do was dociera, macie tu cztery istnienia. Nie zostawimy naszego przyjaciela." : - Kirk Zza kulis Scenariusz * To jeden z kilku odcinków, w których można znaleźć odniesienia do Biblii, tutaj do Psalmu 95, wers 4: "W Jego ręku są doliny Ziemi. Szczyty gór również do Niego należą."; i Ewangelii wg św Mateusza, 13:45-46: "I znowu, królestwo niebieskie jest podobne do kupca, poszukującego pięknych pereł. Gdy znalazł jedną wielkiej ceny, poszedł, sprzedał wszystko, co miał i nabył ją.". * Aktor DeForest Kelley twierdzi, że jest to jego ulubiony odcinek (1986 Pocket Books Star Trek calendar) Inne informacje *W Wielkiej Brytanii BBC nie pokazywała tego odcinka aż do wczesnych lat 90'tych, gdyż zawierał on sceny przemocy. Pierwszy raz został pokazany 5 stycznia 1994 roku. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy Gościnnie * Kathryn Hays jako Gem Udział biorą * Alan Bergmann jako Lal * James Doohan jako Scott * George Takei jako Sulu * Davis Roberts jako Dr. Ozaba * Jason Wingreen jako Dr. Linke :oraz * Willard Sage jako Thann Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Richard Geary jako żołnierz ochrony * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli de:Der Plan der Vianer en:The Empath (episode) es:The Empath fr:The Empath (épisode) ja:恒星ミナラの生体実験（エピソード） nl:The Empath Kategoria: odcinki TOS